herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Lake Jr.
Jim Lake Jr. is one of the main protagonists in the Tales of Arcadia series, serving as the main protagonist of Trollhunters and a supporting character in 3 Below. He was voiced by the late Anton Yelchin in seasons 1 and 2 with a small portion of season 3 who also played Pavel Chekov in Star Trek and by Emile Hirsch in the third season, 3 Below, and will later provide his voice in the upcoming Wizards that's part of the Tales of Arcadia series. Appearance Jim is a rather tall, slim young man of fifteen (later, sixteen), with blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He wears a blue zip-up jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white shirt underneath. He has blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. While using the Amulet of Daylight, Jim wears a silver suit of knight's armor, complete with breastplate, pauldrons, blue trimmings, greaves, and sabatons. Underneath the armor, he wears a sort of black undershirt, although this inner layer has never been fully shown. While wielding the Amulet of Eclipse, this armor is black with red trimmings. Both armors have their respective amulets mounted on Jim's left chest and their swords stowed on the backs of the armors. In his troll form, Jim's skin pigment became blue, his hair became unkempt, he got two lower fangs, large horns, yellow sclera, pointy ears, and his right hand becomes bigger and loses its pinky finger, becoming more troll-like, while his left-hand remains human but armored. Plot After the battle between Trolls Kanjigar the Corageous and Bular, Kanjigar sacrefices himself to let the Amulet of Daylight find a new Trollhunter, that will protect two worlds at the same time… by a lucky accident, Jim Lake Jr. with his friend Tobias Domzalski were late at school. During their rush, on bikes Jim was attracted by an unknown voice, that led under the bridge where Kanjigar just died, in his remains that turned into rocks (because sun is deadly for the Troll race) was a shiny thing, later revealed as an amulet of Daylight, Jim took it and after the short day in school, he was staring at this unknown magical object and suddenly there wore noises that came out from the basement... actually Jim had non-human guests: one Troll was wise fatty, with giant face and many eyes (Blinky) and the other one was more tall, giant Troll, with pacifistic nature (AAARRRGGHH!!!) they've revelaed to Jim the secret that changed his life forever, he was chosen by an amulet and now he has to protect the world from Bular and his army of evil Trolls. Jim Lake Jr. become a Trollhunter. Trivia *Jim Lake Jr. is the last character Anton Yelchin ever did before his death on June 19, 2016. Despite his death, he completed his role in the entire series, and his voice was able to continue throughout every episode in Season 3, and his final words were used in the last episode of the series. *Jim always wears two outfits in the whole series: his day attire and his armor. *His eclipse armor doesn't really count as they are from the same source. *He is the first human Trollhunter. *The only humans that knew he's the Trollhunter, are Toby, Claire, his mom Barbara (whose memory was erased), Eil and Steve, up until Season 3. *He is an excellent cook. *In the book, Jim's last name was Sturges, which meant "Warrior", and he looked more like Eli. *Jim is ambidextrous. *Jim is similar to Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender. Gallery Jim_Lake_Jr.png|Jim in his trollhunter armor Jim_lake_jr_armor.png Tumblr omafw8kazT1w2qg3xo5 1280.png Tumblr ortjrpvABU1w227jmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oknzivnhEx1tssfkao1 500.jpg Tumblr oknzivnhEx1tssfkao2 1280.jpg Trollhunters-Season-1-Episode-10-13-3358.jpg newtrollhunters_046.jpg Trollshunters Walpaper.jpg TrollHunters Wallpaper.jpg Navigation Category:The Chosen One Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:The Hero Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Guardians Category:Successors Category:Knights Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Warriors Category:Big Good Category:Hybrids Category:Successful Category:Magic Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mutated